


the future's out to get you.

by sassmassacre



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A brief description of violence, A brief mention of drug-use, Also Rhys is a stripper and trans, F/M, FOR NOW AT LEAST aHAHAHA, Fluff, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mental Illness, Modern AU, Multi, Now he's a CamBaby as he likes to call himself, Or was a stripper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, and rhys is into the both of them, but they're both into rhys, oh by the way this is definitely polyamory, sasha and jack aren't really into eachother that way, so there u hav it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmassacre/pseuds/sassmassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intend to add more to this idea because rhyshack has very, VERY suddenly taken over my life, and I'm probably the only one who ships it, but WHATEVER, THIS IS FINE.<br/>But hey, if you wanna talk to me about the ship, you can find me @ http://shippingking.tumblr.com/ so feel free to stop by and chat, or request art! I have no doubt in my mind i'm going to end up drawing stuff for this ship tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

When he turned the corner from the aisle in the Grocery store with a coffee in hand, he nearly dropped his freshly acquired beverage upon the sight of his girlfriend... And his boyfriend... Chatting idly as if they had already known each other.

Let's take this back a bit, shall we? Sasha, a part-time Florist, and gun-enthusiast; she and Rhys had been dating for a few months now, the both of them in an open relationship. While she had no one else aside from Rhys, her boyfriend on the other hand had someone else in his life.

Jack, his older boyfriend by a good 9-year-difference, full-time CEO for a weapons manufacturing company, and weapons engineer hobbyist. The both of them had met in a club Rhys formerly worked in until taking his talents to the world-wide web instead; after all, it was far more fun, and easy to help people get off from home than it was for him to be on a stage in heels. A bit of a waste, Jack mentioned after they ran into each other by chance later, those long legs looked far better in person than on the screen.

Rhys agreed.

Although he began seeing Sasha more seriously before Jack, he and Jack had brief rendezvous with one another, much to his girlfriend's knowledge. Pursuing satisfying, affectionate relationships with the both of them had proven to be bumpy over the course of the relationship; while both of them were fine with Rhys seeing the both of them, to be honest, he was a bit... Anxious to the idea of them meeting.

Jack, sweet as he was away from prying eyes, had a habit of... Making things unnecessarily competitive, even having Rhys jump through a few hoops before willingly opening himself up to the younger man. Again, bumpy. Jack was dealing with some... Things. While he refused to go to therapy, he at least made sure to see a psychiatrist monthly to help him with his... Episodes. He never explicitly told Rhys his diagnosis, only the symptoms; to be honest, it never mattered to the youth what the label was, so long as there were ways to help, and support Jack without becoming an emotional punching bag. Plus, his illness never made up the entirety of who he was, even if Jack thought so sometimes.

There were more than just a few nights Rhys stayed up with him, cooing affections, soothing kisses over Jack's temple, and reminding him he's human. The first time it happened was just after a good ole romp when Jack accidentally used the 'L' word; apparently the very use of the word triggered him to space out for a good few minutes before breaking down into hysterical sobs. He was practically incoherent, burying his face against Rhys, clutching onto the blanket while the youth comforted him, reminded him to breathe, and got him water once he calmed down a little more. It was a bit of a shock at first, certainly, but Rhys' best bro and roommate, Vaughn, had anxiety, so he had a bit more of a handle on the situation than he felt someone else might. He considered himself a little lucky for that.

As for Sasha, she was a weapon nerd, a collection of knives and guns hidden in her apartment, as well as a small drawer with her favourites; "Just in case the apocalypse comes," she winked at Rhys jokingly(or so he assumed she was joking), and shut the drawer with a smile after witnessing the brief flash of fear on Rhys' face.

How someone like her hadn't already been running her own little gun shop was beyond Rhys, but there was something endearing about her working in a Flower Shop. Their meeting was a little less romantic than Rhys would like to admit; okay, no, it was VERY unromantic.

Essentially someone had been trying to wrangle with Rhys after his shift ended at the club he worked in; they were hoping to be able to pay him a little extra for a 'private show', and he didn't want to. No wasn't a good enough answer for them though; drugged as he was, he was coherent enough to obviously fight back, and that was when Sasha rushed in.

Just a late-night run.

She swooped in, and whooped ass, shattering her six pack on the offender's head, and whipping a knife out from her boot, ready to take them on further should they persist. Thankfully, the six-pack to their head had them out cold.

I'm fine, I'm fine, Rhys repeated under his breath in murmurs, leaning on her, maybe drooling on her shoulder a little after she helped him back to her place. She stayed up the night with him on the bathroom floor, waiting for the affects of the drugs to wear off.

She gave him her number to call her if he ever needed to be saved again, to which he blushed, and thanked her graciously. He called her the next day to ask her out for a coffee as thanks; who could resist the charm of a strong woman like Sasha? Rhys certainly couldn't. She was real, grounded, charming, and kind in her own way... He later found her out to be a huge nerd into some VERY tasteful kinks, but nothing he wasn't willing to try, and none of it he didn't enjoy.

An assortment of guns, and knives, and who knows what else THOSE were, but they were interesting, and it was cute how those green eyes of hers lit up when she talked about the things she loved. He could tell he was falling for her hard, and fast, and he wanted to give into the feeling entirely.

"There's someone else I'm seeing too, I mean..." She had a right to know, of course, and if she didn't want things to go any further than the occasional good time, he wanted to know then and there.

"Well that's a little...?" She didn't seem too pleased at first, crossing her arms, and glaring suspiciously, "Are you telling me because you don't want to see me anymore?"

"No, no!" Rhys looked almost hurt, and sighed, "I... You don't have to meet them if you don't want to, but I want to take things seriously with you too. This other person, I care about him too, and I care about you both, I genuinely do, but- I'm not someone who picks one person over another... I just know that I care about you both, but if you feel like-..." the touch of her hand on his, so tender, he didn't realize he ducked his head down in shame.

"You want something open?"

He feels so selfish in his answer, but she has a right to know. This needs to be discussed. "A little... I mean, I quit my job at the club after-," there's a pause when he looks at her meaningfully, "the incident. But there was a regular who I began to see privately, just for fun at first, but things have.. Changed. Not that we have to change, Sasha, I'm not saying there's any change between us, I-!"

She presses a finger to his lips with a gentle hush, and settles on closer to him, "Let's talk about it."

It took her a few days to think it over once everything was discussed, and after some time to think, and research polyamorous relationships, she asked Rhys out for a coffee, and talked a bit more.

Jack, of course, had been aware of Sasha the entire time, perhaps not so much by name, but certainly that Rhys had someone else. Possessive as he was capable of being, there was something nice about how Rhys carried his own independence in the swagger of his walk; he might not have been the best with words, but when there was something he wanted, he knew how to stand firm on his own two feet. He wanted to date both him, and Sasha, and that was fine. There were more pros than cons in Jack's opinion; he didn't want to become dependent on Rhys' presence in his life. It was healthier this way. The elder man needed more than Rhys could provide, so he'd have to practice his own coping mechanisms. Over the next few months, he confided a great deal more of trust in Rhys than he had in anyone for a long time.

It was nice.

The two of them only had contact with Rhys, never each other, at least, not knowingly, and somehow the anticipation, and anxiety that rose in his chest seeing them talk to one another... It scared him.

But there was something exciting about it too.

"See, you gotta grab the stuff from the back half the time because it's fresher, and still has that good ole life-juice in it... Blood, babe, I mean blood," Jack winks, and passes Sasha the meat pack he pulled off the shelf, and for a moment she gives it a once-over before taking it from him.

"Thanks," she huffs a laugh, and watches as he grabs another one to set in his own basket, noting he handed her the second-best. She chose not to point it out though, and turned her head to see Rhys. Jack turned his head just after she did, and Rhys watched, horrified, as they both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, hey babe!"  
"What's up, babe?"

With that, the two of them looked to each other, surprise evident on their expressions.

"Well," Rhys swallowed back his anxiety, and gave a nervous laugh, "Now that you've both been improperly introduced... Allow me to introduce you two?"


	2. worst case scenario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a signature pout, and both of his partners are avid fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, they'd probably be longer if they weren't modern AU, but they might get longer over time. either way, here's chapter two of the poly!fic! enjoy! c:

"Well, well, well," Jack re-greeted Sasha with that new realization in mind, and a grin across his lips, "Rhysie's girlfriend, huh? A pleasure to meet'cha finally." With that, he held his hand out to her, and she took his with graceful, but firm fingers, shaking his hand.

"Well by that, I'm gonna assume you're his boyfriend then?" She eyed him with new interest, and Rhys stood just a few feet from them now, awkward, idle and sipping his coffee as a distraction to himself.

"Jack," he tries to clear his throat, "This is Sasha. Sasha, this is Jack- Now, if you both don't mind-," but he was cut off by Sasha.

"I don't mind, do you mind, Jack?" She nodded her head to him, and if the smile and tilt of his head in her direction indicated anything, it was that he didn't mind at all.

"Hmmm, I don't think I mind at all, actually. Rhys and I were just grabbing a few things to make some dinner tonight. You gonna busy?"

"Yea, actually," she giggled- _actually_ giggled, and waved a hands dismissively in Jack's direction, "My sister's in town, and I'm grabbing some stuff for the coming-home party tonight. Of course, you're both welcome to stop by later. I'm sure she'd be happy to see Rhys."

Rhys snorted at that; Fiona did well in playing the role of over-protective older sister. Sure, she never made threats, the daggers shooting from her eyes did well enough to warn him from doing anything. Not that there was anything ill-intended from him in the first place, but he sort-of understood her reasons for being a little intimidating, if not threatening. Considering their lifestyle before Rhys had even met the both of them, yea... Of course Fiona had a right to want to protect Sasha. He felt the same way, really.

"Coming-home party? Rhysie, why didn't you tell me?" Jack tilted his head in his boyfriend's direction now, playfully curious, "You aren't embarrassed of me, are you?"

The accusation, of course, pulled the corners of Rhys' lips into a mild pout, "No, what-? No, Jack, I just thought you might prefer to spend the night-in; I already told Sash' that I wouldn't be able to make it to the party because I wanted to spend the night with you." To make sure you were okay, he mentally added, hoping the meaningful look was picked up by the older man.

"It's fine, honestly. Fiona's going to be home for a while, and Rhys isn't going anywhere, right, Mister C-E-O? You're not one of those rich people who suddenly whisks their lover away without warning, right?"

Jack couldn't help but bark out a laugh, "Of course I am, sweetheart, but don't worry, I've at least invited you along to Rhys before and after he'd decline the very idea of the trips! It's kind of a pity, actually... If he'd only said yes, the three of us could have met, had a wonderful time together."

Rhys rolled his eyes, and huffed a laugh, "A~nyways, point is, I can see Fiona anytime now that she's back, so-.. It's fine! Everything's fine."

Sasha watched Rhys carefully for a moment as he tensed up further, and Jack waved dismissively, "Well, if Rhys changes his mind, we might stop by! If the invitation is still being offered."

With a turn of her head, and a tender smile, Sasha nodded, "Sure thing. Just give me a heads up- Oh... You want my cell number?"

Rhys thought he'd never hear the end of their conversation, but once they exchanged numbers, snapchats, facebooks, etc.(with a little more teasing Rhys in-between), they parted ways. He wasn't a big fan of PDA, but with Sasha's chaste kiss to his cheek, he couldn't help to lean in, and kiss the corner of her eye.

"Love you," he gave a warm smile; despite his pouts and fusses, he was glad, really. The both of them meeting couldn't have gone any smoother than it had, and he wouldn't have asked for more than that.

"Love you too, Rhys. Jack, we'll have to talk again soon. This was pretty fun." Sasha threw him a playful wink, and Jack returned the wink with double finger-guns at her.

"Definitely, sweetheart. See you around, Sasha," Jack cheerfully linked an arm with Rhys who feigned reluctance, the both of them making their way to the check-out.

 

* * *

 

The car ride back to Jack's place was pleasant enough, Rhys driving as Jack sat shotgun, scrolling through his phone. He was quiet when using his phone, and Rhys offered to drive most days. Being CEO of a company considered important to the government was a full-time job, and he understood that not all of Jack's attention could be on him. Plus, it was kind of nice when Jack was peaceful like this, or so he thought just as Jack giggles behind his teeth, lip curling with glee lit in his eyes.

"... What is it?" Rhys groaned, somehow getting a bad feeling.

"Nothing, nothing, cupcake, just- you're somethin' cute, huh?"

Although he was glaring at the road, it was obvious the pointed look was intended for Jack's phone. "What did she tell you?"

"Not much, just that she's a florist, and that you drool on everything-"

"Do not."

"Do too-, also your signature pout! I only dreamed that when I'd meet her she might know what I'm talking about, so this is pretty great."

"My what..?" Rhys could feel the warmth of blush rushing to his cheeks and nose in embarrassment.

"Yea, it's cute; we're basically just fawning over you, really."

Rhys scoffed, but smiled warmly, "I have a signature pout?"

Jack gave a toothy grin, "Ooo~ooh yea, definitely. Can't say it hasn't won me over a few times, I've wondered if you were conscious of it, but seems not. Lucky me."

Rhys huffed in disbelief, still smiling, and turned into the driveway of Jack's home; he used to live in a much bigger house, as he's mentioned briefly from time to time, and it shows in pictures scattered through Jack's home. Apparently four stories high with just him, and his first wife, and then he and his second wife. A daughter he didn't like to talk about, but it was clear enough that Jack was a father once. Curious as Rhys was, he never pried; he trusted Jack to decide when he was ready to talk about it, and left himself open to the closed-off man.

Not that Rhys told Jack everything, but there were a few things he'd rather wait to tell Jack about. Things were moving steadily between them both, and their developing relationship, and Rhys couldn't be more proud of the man he was still getting to know. The older man moved in leaps when he could, and at least learned to allow himself to trust Rhys in some of his most vulnerable moments; the youth never took this for granted, of course.

Bringing the groceries in from the car was easy enough, some taunting and teasing back and forth; Jack slapping his ass, and dashing away, full of giggles and snickers, when Rhys yelped, and growled at him to quit it.

What wasn't being used tonight was put away, leaving the rest set out on the counter; Jack began pulling out the remaining ingredients already stored away in his cabinets, seasonings, cooking oil, pots and pans. Rhys, on the other hand, began to take out the ingredients from the bags, and put them in the order he thought Jack might use them. It was a game they came up with when Jack found out how horrendous of a cook Rhys was; there was a weird kick they both got out of it, really.

"Princess," he began, and Rhys knew by his tone that he was very clearly questioning his methods, "Really?"

Rhys can only grin shamelessly before switching around the peppers and lettuce which Jack only replied to with a frown. His younger boyfriend was hopeless.


End file.
